<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Pair of Seasoned Partners by Issun_the_Wandering_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098302">A Certain Pair of Seasoned Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer'>Issun_the_Wandering_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/Issun_the_Wandering_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has hatched yet another seduction plan to win the heart of her beloved onee-sama, and this time she's enlisted Uiharu's help, but as usual things don't go as planned and not in the way Kuroko expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirai Kuroko/Uiharu Kazari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Yes you are reading those tags correctly this is indeed a Kuroko x Uiharu fanfic. I feel the fandom's been sleeping on these two for far too long, they're actually quite a good match if Kuroko's obsession with a certain someone wasn't in the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight peeked through the curtains and into the warmth of the Tokiwadai dorm. In one of the beds laid Misaka Mikoto sleeping soundly. "Good morning Onee-sama!" Well she was sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>Misaka opened her bleary eyes to see Kuroko sat atop her already dressed and clearly excited about something. Misaka was way too tired to deal with her today, she had been up all night helping that idiot and his pet nun with some crazy esper. "Ugh what do you want Kuroko? Its a Saturday why'd you wake me up?" She grunted out trying to ignore the hyper teleporter as she saw the clock.</p>
<p>Kuroko's smile only brightened at the sound of her precious partner. "Come on Onee-sama carpe diem! You shouldn't lie in bed all day just because its a Saturday. Besides I have plans for just the two of us."</p>
<p>Misaka moaned disgustedly under the covers. "Perverted plans I guess."</p>
<p>Kuroko stuttered defensively "N-no totally innocent I assure you just a nice romantic dinner at that new French establishment I got reservations at, oh though if your that eager maybe afterwards..." Her voice took on her trademarked perverted tone and she was promptly kicked off of Misaka's bed with a pained whine.</p>
<p>Misaka sat up in a huff it was too early for this Kuroko brand nonsense. "Kuroko I really don't want to deal with this today, I was up all night with that idiot-" Misaka clammed up realizing her mistake as Kuroko's shocked visage stared up at her from the floor.</p>
<p>The twintailed girl leapt to her feet "Onee-sama say it isn't so?" She practically shrieked, "How can you accuse me of perversion when you were doing such things with with... him!" Unwilling to even say a certain high school boy's name.</p>
<p>Misaka held her head in discomfort, the lack of sleep combined with Kuroko's annoying screaming was giving her a headache. "Kuroko... SHUT UP!" her shout punctuated by a crackling electric storm that lanced through Kuroko's tiny body.</p>
<p>Kuroko whimpered pathetically trembling in fear and pain. "O-okay Onee-sama I got it I'll just go." Slowly staggering away trying to suppress her spasming muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 177th Judgement branch wasn't exactly one of the busier offices, due to Judgement being a volunteer organization that wasn't too surprising. All 3 of the group were present. Konori was checking over some recent case files, Uiharu had just arrived and Kuroko …was sat at a desk with her head lying face down on it groaning in despair.</p>
<p>Uiharu hesitantly approached the morose girl. "Hey Kuroko you okay?" No answer. "Let me guess Misaka problems?" Kuroko nodded her head making a low dunk noise as it hit the desk. "You want to talk about it?" Kuroko hesitated briefly before repeating the gesture.</p>
<p>The twin tailed girl lifted her head showing her deflated expression matched with reddened teary eyes. "She rejected me again." She whined pitifully.</p>
<p>Uiharu sighed. "Yeah I figured, what happened?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know, I just asked her out to a nice restaurant and she suddenly lashed out at me. And worst she said she was out late last night with with Him!" Referencing someone Uiharu knew well. Mostly because Kuroko never stopped ranting about him, the home wrecker, monkey man, the ape, one thing's for sure it was somebody Misaka-san was very very interested in.</p>
<p>Okay this sounded bad but. "C-calm down Shirai-san I'm sure Misaka-san was just tired, and just because she was with that guy doesn't mean their … you know" Uiharu did her best to console the girl.</p>
<p>Kuroko scowled at the girl. She slammed her fist on the table angrily. "Don't be so naïve Uiharu of course she likes him that way its only a matter of time." Her face scrunched up tears starting to run. "What's the point! Onee-sama will never return my feelings, I've already tried everything!" Kuroko despaired sobbing fitfully.</p>
<p>It broke Uiharu's heart to see her best friend like this, she wasn't quite sure how to handle this, maybe it would be better if Kuroko let her go but then Kuroko never doubted her or her dream of becoming a high ranked Judgement member so what right did she have to let Kuroko's dream die?</p>
<p>She steeled herself taking a deep breath. "Shirai-san I'm shocked! That you would give up so easily, someone like you has plenty of great qualities than anyone who wants a girlfriend would adore, Misaka-san simply doesn't know what she's missing. You can't give up now, no matter what!"</p>
<p>Kuroko crying started to slow at her words of comfort, she sniffed drying her eyes and giving Uiharu a smile of determination. "Y-your right Uiharu there's still hope, I'll win onee-sama's love yet!"</p>
<p>Uiharu gave a quiet sigh of relief. Seeing someone so strong in such a state just felt wrong to her. Meanwhile Kuroko's mind was working on overdrive trying to devise a new seduction plan as she called them.</p>
<p>She reflected on what Uiharu said. Doesn't know what she's missing, great qualities, girlfriend. "Uiharu your a genius!." She said with astonishment as she realized the right course of action. Suddenly grabbing the girl by her hands.</p>
<p>"I-I am?" The flower crown wearing girl said in confusion.</p>
<p>"I'll explain later, first we gotta go somewhere quiet." Kuroko quickly said in a rush teleporting the both of them leaving an agitated Konori behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uiharu stumbled in a daze. "Ugh Shirai-san don't just do that without warning." As her vision cleared she noted down her surroundings, they were in a deserted alleyway a block away from the branch.</p>
<p>Kuroko turned to her sheepishly. "Sorry about that but I didn't want anybody eavesdropping on us." She turned serious for a moment taking Uiharu's hands in hers. "Uiharu will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>An awkward silence ensued as Uiharu struggled to process what she just heard. Then her eyes widened in shock followed by her mouth to the approximate size of a basketball. "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" She cried.</p>
<p>Kuroko face-palmed. "Wait sorry that didn't come out right. Ahem Uiharu will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>Uiharu calmed down and looked at the twintailed girl in confusion. "B-but why?"</p>
<p>Kuroko sighed. "Its simple we pretend to be together for a little while in front of the others, and Onee-sama will see what a wonderful caring and passionate lover I can be, I'll then spend more time with you than her and get her all jealous and then I'll finally be able to sweep her away from that stupid ape. Its foolproof!" Yes there was absolutely no way this could go wrong Kuroko thought excitedly bouncing on her heels.</p>
<p>Well... in fairness it wasn't the worst idea Shirai-san ever had, that would have been the computer part fiasco. "Well uh okay maybe that could work, but I won't have to do anything weird will I?" She hadn't even had her first kiss yet, she didn't want to waste it on some crazy scheme she wasn't even sure would work.</p>
<p>Kuroko recoiled giving her a look of disgust. "Ew of course not, we'll just you know hug, hold hands and say some sappy stuff, it probably won't take much to get Onee-sama upset so you know don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Uiharu's look darkened at that ew comment. Was she really that unattractive looking? Never mind that crippling self esteem stuff can come later.</p>
<p>"This is going to be completely humiliating isn't it? And that might be okay with you Shirai-san since you get Misaka-san but what do I get?" She asked pacing across the alleyway.</p>
<p>"The warm feeling you get from knowing you helped your two closest friend's find happiness with one another?" Kuroko said innocently beaming at the flower wearing girl.</p>
<p>"Not good enough." Kuroko's faux happy look deflated instantly. She crossed her arms in a huff. "Fine fine what do you want?"</p>
<p>"Some money would be nice." She suggested. Kuroko squinted her eyes at the girl. "So compensated dating it is then? Pretty sure that's illegal Uiharu."</p>
<p>Said girl blanched blushing as red as the roses atop her head. Maybe that's not the best idea then. She sparked up suddenly. "Okay wait better idea how about a new computer? my old ones running pretty slowly these days, I could do with an upgrade."</p>
<p>Kuroko sighed in relief letting the tension leave her shoulders. That she could easily do. "Alright sure fine whatever you want. Now do we have a deal?" At Uiharu's reverent nodding she grinned.</p>
<p>"Okay lets go over the first part of the plan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saten and a very disgruntled tired Misaka was sitting at a table in one of their usual hangouts a Joseph's restaurant on the northern edge of the city. Waiting for the two Judgement Officers to join them. Misaka yawned deep bags visible under her eyes.</p>
<p>"Tired Misaka-san?"</p>
<p>Misaka stared at the girl like she just asked something incredibly stupid. "Isn't it obvious? I was up all night stopping that crazed esper and then Kuroko started bugging me earlier today. She can be such a damn pest." She looked drowsily around. "Where are they anyway?" She said grumpily.</p>
<p>"Hehehe I'm sure their just a little busy with judgement work." Saten inwardly wished they'd get a move on. A tired grumpy Misaka wasn't exactly the best conversationalist. Shifting awkwardly in her seat she brightened up when she saw them through the shop window. "Hold that thought, their here and... they're holding hands?" Her brow creasing in confusion at the weird display.</p>
<p>The girls suddenly teleported in without warning falling onto the chair across from the other two. Uiharu giggling and blushing in Kuroko's lap. She slowly got off and went to her own chair still holding Kuroko's hand firmly in hers.</p>
<p>Kuroko finally spoke up after reluctantly looking away from Uiharu. "Sorry we were late you too, we got a little distracted."</p>
<p>Saten stared at the two strangers with piercing eyes. What on earth had happened? Had they been replaced with strange clones as the urban legend foretold? "What's up with you two? Your acting really weird."</p>
<p>"Hmm should we tell them?" Kuroko asked the flower wearing girl. "I think they deserve to know besides its not like I'm ashamed of you."</p>
<p>Kuroko took a deep breath to calm herself before she uttered the most heretical of words. "I and Uiharu are now in a relationship, as in a romantic one." She stated firmly to the shocked girls, well girl Misaka barely seemed to hear her in her sleep-addled state.</p>
<p>Saten had just been thrown in a state of complete confusion by this bombshell. "W-wait but I thought y-you were into-" She indicated to the half awake tomboy sitting next to her.</p>
<p>Kuroko smiled sadly. "Well I was but onee-sama never seemed to see me the way I saw her, always chasing after that spiky-haired guy and neglecting me, I was pretty down one evening at the branch and Uiharu started comforting me and well things went on from there." Looking to her girlfriend for confirmation.</p>
<p>Uiharu paused for a moment feeling a little caught out then spoke up reluctantly. "Yep that's right, It was a little odd at first but Kuroko's quite a special girl. I don't know why you let her slip through your fingers Misaka-san but thank you for doing so." If the goal was to make her jealous might as well attack the target head on.</p>
<p>She sweeped the twin-tailed teleporter into a fierce hug nuzzling her. "I've never felt so special as I do in my Kuro-chan's arms." Kuroko blushed heavily hugging her back. "Ahh its wonderful to finally have someone who returns my affections, especially someone as cute as you." This is mortifying both of them thought in union.</p>
<p>Saten left speechless finally managed to conjure some words to speak up. "W-Wow you two huh I never would have thought it, well uh good luck then, I hope it works out." She congratulated them awkwardly.</p>
<p>Kuroko broke from the hug settling back into her seat smiling warmly. "Why thank you Saten-san your support means a lot to me, how about you onee-sama, I do hope you approve especially after you rejected me so many times?" Come on Onee-sama show some passion please.</p>
<p>Misaka stared at her with an angered expression. Left irritated by the lack of sleep and now confused by whatever this pervert was yammering on about. "Huh w-what did you say? Speak up already."</p>
<p>Kuroko sighed this was not going according to plan. "We're dating onee-sama me and Uiharu. You have a problem with that?" She half shouted.</p>
<p>Misaka blinked languidly as her brain struggled to process this information. Finally she scowled "So what! Why should I care what a pervert like you does in your spare time.?" She shouted causing some attention to be drawn towards them.</p>
<p>The other girl's cringed at her violent outburst. Kuroko was particularly hurt stifling some tears which weren't part of the act.</p>
<p>She put on a smug attitude, thrusting out her chest. "Hmmph always with the childish angry outbursts, Uiharu would never do such things." She was about to launch into a spiel about how mature she was in other ways when Misaka countered her.</p>
<p>"Uiharu would never settle for someone like you." She uttered her voice low and completely serious.</p>
<p>The other three sat quietly aghast at what she just said. Kuroko felt her heart break at those words. "O-onee-sama you don't really-" She responded with a trembling lip trying to stop the tears. Before she was interrupted.</p>
<p>"Frankly Misaka-san its none of your damn business who I "Settle" for. We're together now so your just going to have to deal with it." Uiharu interrupted slamming her fist down onto the table as she glared fiercely at the electromaster standing in front of her, surprising the others. Kuroko smiled at the passionate display, she must really want that computer.</p>
<p>She turned and gave the crying girl next to her. And swept her into a hug nuzzling Kuroko into her chest. "Awww come on now don't cry Kuroko-chan, we've still got our date to look forward to."</p>
<p>Kuroko actually felt rather comfortable with Uiharu holding her like that. So warm she thought before remembering the plan. She blushed at how compromising they just looked. Abruptly tearing her face away from Uiharu's bosom. "R-right our date yeah I'm taking her to that fancy place on main street." Good thing she kept those reservations.</p>
<p>Uiharu faltered for a brief second or so then regaining her composure. "Oh of course I'm so excited I almost can't wait. I love you so much Kuroko-chan." She said with cheeks aflame.</p>
<p>Misaka fed up with the sappy and for some reason uncomfortable sight unfolding before her. Made for the exit. Muttering about how she should have stayed in bed today.</p>
<p>Saten thought about calling after her but seeing how Kuroko almost burst into tears and how happy the new uh couple (that was going to be hard to get used to.) was now decided against it.</p>
<p>Besides she'd calm down eventually ...right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two judgement girls walked away from the restaurant "Well...that could have gone worse." Uiharu said hoping to break the awkward silence that arose after the incident in the restaurant.</p>
<p>Kuroko chirped up after having been unusually quiet. "Yeah I'll say. I had no idea you were such a good actress Uiharu."</p>
<p>Uiharu shrugged at the compliment. "I uh was just lucky I guess, you think we fooled them?."</p>
<p>Kuroko glanced at her unsure. "Hmm maybe Saten-san seemed to buy it, onee-sama though." Her eyes started watering at how she acted towards of her.</p>
<p>"She did seem pretty upset but then that means its working right? I'm sure she didn't mean that bad stuff she said about you." Uiharu consoled her after noticing Kuroko's sadness.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I guess." She responded still a little unsure. "Oh by the way Uiharu you free tonight?"</p>
<p>"I am why?" The short haired girl eyed her suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Well I wasn't lying about those reservations you know, of course they were originally for onee-sama but well she wasn't very interested. Anyway you love that high class stuff right? I was thinking we should probably go there just in case the others get suspicious." Saten was a pretty nosy girl after all. She couldn't count out the idea she might try tailing Uiharu to see if they were for real. That and it had taken her weeks to plan said date and she didn't really want that time to be wasted.</p>
<p>Uiharu stopped in her tracks. An actual date seemed like taking this too far. But it was admittedly a little tempting. Seeing the kind of place Ojou-sama's dine at. Plus her and Kuroko didn't get to spend much time with each other outside of Judgement these days. "Well okay sure why not."</p>
<p>Kuroko grinned in response. "Great bring a nice dress and I'll see you there at eight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this could no probably not Uiharu thought as she looked with disdain at her meagre wardrobe, student scholarships depended on their level so as a level 1 Uiharu didn't get much, she mostly had to rely on the occasional financial support from relatives. And Judgement was only for volunteers not that she minded.</p>
<p>Still she was determined not to embarrass herself or Kuroko at such a high class place.</p>
<p>"Man you and Kuroko, I still can't quite believe it." Saten's said lying down on Uiharu's mattress with her head dangling off the bed.</p>
<p>Uiharu sighed neither can I Saten-san neither can I. "Well best learn to start believing Saten-san, its real." She stated.</p>
<p>"She just doesn't seem your type." Saten mused staring blankly at the ceiling fan.</p>
<p>"I mean I knew her before you and Misaka-san, you'd be surprised honestly she's quite sweet when we're alone." inwardly she despaired. Why'd Saten have to visit now of all times she was barely holding herself together under all these lies.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's true, ooh! I just thought is this your first date? My little Uiharu-chan is finally growing up." Saten leapt from the bed and grabbed Uiharu in a bear hug.</p>
<p>"Graah get off me Saten-san." Uiharu growled fitfully. Smiling Saten let the smaller girl go. "Hey I know your excited for your big date but maybe you'd want someone to chaperone you. Kuroko might try doing something weird." Saten explained with a hint of mischief making lewd grabbing gestures to imply exactly what the perverted teleporter might do.</p>
<p>Uiharu blanched and recoiled in revulsion at the implications. S-surely she'd never do something like that to her. And if she did she'd swear to get her removed from Judgement as a punishment.</p>
<p>She let out a fake laugh. "Hahaha Saten-san d-don't be so silly, Shir-Kuroko-chan promised she wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with, we're taking things nice and slow, that's why we're only just going out on our first date."</p>
<p>Saten shrugged non noncommittally "Alright if your sure. Enjoy your date Uiharu-chan I promise I won't follow you or anything." Uiharu couldn't help but feel she was lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uiharu gazed outside the bus window as the city lights drew by. She was fiddling with her hands unable to stay still, endlessly worried on how she could embarrass herself at the establishment Kuroko had directed her to.</p>
<p>She looked around with a start as the bus stopped, Uiharu seeing the restaurant through the window hurriedly got off.</p>
<p>She was wearing a simple conservative pink dress with a blue wool jacket over her for warmth in the cold night. She rather liked it (as did Saten-san) wasn't sure about the people here though. It was the best thing she could afford on her meagre scholarship so hopefully it would do.</p>
<p>Uiharu ran for the store hoping to see Kuroko and get out of the cold. She saw a familiar set of scarlet twintails and rushed inside.</p>
<p>The store was warm and had a golden hue to it. Lots of pristine glass and sharply dressed waiters walking around. So this is where Ojou-sama's dine. She felt completely out of place. She saw Kuroko sitting and tapping her finger impatiently.</p>
<p>"Hope I didn't keep you waiting Shirai-san." She smiled good naturedly. Uiharu quickly noticed the young teleporter was looking at her strangely with bugged out eyes. "I-is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"You just look beautiful." Kuroko said in a quiet astonished tone. She wasn't used to seeing her friend in anything other than the rather bland conservative uniform of Sakuga school. "I mean for a girl who isn't onee-sama I guess." She quickly mentioned frantically. Tugging at her dress and playing with her fork while avoiding the flower girl's eyes.</p>
<p>Uiharu couldn't help but be disappointed at the second remark. Not wanting to cause any more fights within their group she held her biting tongue. "Oh um thank you... I guess."</p>
<p>Kuroko tetchily tapped her fingers on the table feeling an acute sense of awkwardness. Don't make things weird Shirai she told herself relentlessly.</p>
<p>While waiting for the waiter to come Uiharu broke the silence. "Look Shirai-san I'm sure this is as weird for you as it is for me but lets just treat this as a way to catch up, we haven't talked much these days outside of Judgement." Mostly due to a certain Railgun.</p>
<p>Kuroko let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah yeah it is pretty weird isn't it? Well umm lets see how you doing with your Ability?."</p>
<p>"Hmm okay I guess a little bit than my last result at least." Uiharu stated feeling insecure about her meagre powers.</p>
<p>"Well keep trying and don't get discouraged. I wasn't always a level 4 you know. So a new computer huh is the old one giving you that much trouble?"</p>
<p>Uiharu groaned. "I mean its fine Its just having a lot of hiccups, besides the new models much faster."</p>
<p>Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Faster huh certainly wished I had something faster when I was trying to win the auction for that old Dirty Harry film. I was so close too!" Biting at a napkin in frustration.</p>
<p>Uiharu let out a small grin at the girl's most well kept secret. "Still into that old western stuff huh? You know that's not how judgement-" Kuroko interrupted. "I know I know but Clint Eastwood's so cool the way he blasts all the criminals away. Uh please don't tell onee-sama about all this, its uh not a very ladylike interest."</p>
<p>Uiharu shooed off her worries, she hadn't told anyone so far, she wasn't going to start anytime soon. "Relax Shirai-san I won't tell a soul. Oh hey the waiters finally arrived."</p>
<p>An older boy of say 18-9 with dark brown hair came over. "And what would the lovely miss and her... friend like tonight." Looking over Shirai-san's fine apparel with appraise and then giving the little level 1 a disgusted look.</p>
<p>Kuroko bristled at his remark, mentally berating herself as she forgot what kind of place this was and how ill treated someone like Uiharu would be here. "Um the lamb chops please Uiharu-san." She turned a worried gaze to Uiharu looking a little down who chirped up and taking a brief glance "I'll just have a salad." she offered weakly.</p>
<p>As the waiter went off to get their food. Kuroko asked with concern. "Uiharu are you okay? Sorry about that, idiot should be fired for such poor manners."</p>
<p>""I'm okay just forget my actual place in the world I guess."</p>
<p>Kuroko cringed at the self denigrating words. "Hey don't talk like that. Uiharu you know you mean more than that."</p>
<p>The two tried to ignore the hostile atmosphere and make small talk while their dinner arrived but they were both too acutely aware of the dark looks and mutterings of unpleasant words directed at Uiharu to really ignore them.</p>
<p>Things hit the nadir when a familiar looking Tokiwadai student one of Misaki's clique Kuroko believed made an insult about Uiharu eating like a barnyard animal when their food arrived. Kuroko her patience at its limit teleported a plate of the hot food atop the soon wailing girl's head and promptly teleported her and Uiharu a few blocks away before anybody realized what happened.</p>
<p>Uiharu looked around franticly at the sudden change in surroundings. "S-shirai-san what happened did you do that?"</p>
<p>"Of course I did and I'd do it again if I had the chance." She took Uiharu and began dragging her off to find some transport.</p>
<p>"But you didn't need to Shirai-san, I don't want to ruin your night!" Uiharu shouted as she struggled against her.</p>
<p>She took Uiharu's hands firmly in hers. "Uiharu my night was ruined when people started looking down on my best friend."</p>
<p>Uiharu quit struggling staring at the teleporter wide eyed. "Shirai...you really mean that?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do why would I lie about that." Kuroko replied incredulously. She shivered fitfully. This slinky thing isn't exactly made for a cold winter night. "Come on lets get home already." Uiharu followed her this time without complaint.</p>
<p>As the two walked away through the quiet city night Uiharu began taking notice of Kuroko's shivering likely due to the flimsy little dress she was wearing. Wordlessly she took a firm hold of Kuroko's arm and nestled her head in her shoulder.</p>
<p>Kuroko thought to protest the intimate looking gesture when she felt her body temperature start to raise. She suddenly felt so warm as if being held in her mothers arms.</p>
<p>As she looked at the smiling young girl cuddling up to her she felt something else something strangely familiar...</p>
<p>The two girls were completely unaware of a mischievous little level 0 who had been following them for a while recording the whole event. "Frigging adorable." She said lightly chuckling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misaka Mikoto's eyelids fluttered open, her brown eyes scanning the pale white ceiling of her dorm. She instantly frowned, it was quiet too quiet. She turned groggily to her side to see her room-mates bed empty.</p>
<p>She promptly sat up eyes darting wildly around the room. Hands raised in a fighting pose, sparking electricity fully prepared for any sneak attack the perverse teleporter might make. Then loosening her tense muscles slightly when she saw and heard no sign of her.</p>
<p>Warily she got out of bed. She suddenly thought up something. "Huh Kuroko's not around, guess I should get out of these stuffy pajamas's." She called out nonchalantly, digging her fingers around the edges of and lifting it a little to further lay down the trap.</p>
<p>Weird still nothing, Kuroko would've undoubtedly popped out of nowhere begging to help her undress by now. She looked over to her Kohai's bed noticing a piece of paper on her bedside table.</p>
<p>She hurried over and picked it up scanning the immaculate handwriting, her brows furrowing more and more as she read.</p>
<p>Dear Onee-sama</p>
<p>I've decided to forego our usual routine to deepen my relationship to Uiharu. They say the first few weeks of a new relationship are always the most important after all. I hope your feeling better today and that yesterday just caught you by surprise. Kuroko.</p>
<p>Misaka's confused mind staggered for a moment before finally uttering the only words she could form properly. "What the fuck!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misaka hurried through the busy city streets, cursing under her breath. She tried messaging both Judgement members but neither responded, busy with some case maybe?. She'd been tracing Kuroko's usual patrol route for the past 15 minutes but still there was no sign of the pervert anywhere.</p>
<p>While tracking her down she mulled over the note, over and over again in her head. What the heck did that idiot mean by new relationship? She and Uiharu had been friend's with each other before anyone else! It just didn't make any sense.</p>
<p>And what did she mean by yesterday? What happened? Misaka tried to wrack her brain but for some reason her memory of that day was really foggy. Just something about Kuroko doing something stupid to get into her shorts as usual.</p>
<p>She stopped at the end of a crossroad. Maybe she should be looking for Saten or Uiharu they might know what exactly was going on. Uiharu would likely tell her outright too she never seemed to support her comrades deranged schemes before.</p>
<p>A poke on her back followed by a friendly "Misaka-san." sent her whirling round in a fright. Oh it was just Saten. The girl was dressed in a light blue coat and some thick looking sweat pants. She shivered, wishing she didn't have to wear this damn uniform 90 percent of the time.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Saten-san you startled me." Misaka chuckled nervously unsure of how to ask about the Kuroko conundrum. "S-so what are doing around here?"</p>
<p>Saten shrugged good naturedly. "Just restocking the old fridge you know." Bringing up some bags of food to indicate such.</p>
<p>Right time to address the issue. "So, uh, Saten-san... did anything weird happen with Kuroko yesterday?"</p>
<p>Saten smirked wryly. "Aren't Kuroko and weird kinda a synonymous thing Misaka-san?" Well yeah she had a point there.</p>
<p>"What about with Uiharu or rather um both of them you know?" She asked awkwardly refusing to meet Saten's gaze.</p>
<p>A knowing look dawned on Saten's face. "Wait...Do you really not remember what happened yesterday? Geez, I guess you really were totally out of it." Her face took on a sly look. "Well, if you must know apparently they've become deeply intimate with each other recently." She whispered while withdrawing her phone out. "Wanna see?."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said new and totally real couple were currently sitting atop a water tower overlooking the city. Kuroko had dragged her up here supposedly to keep an eye out for Misaka-san, and to enact the next stage of her plan. However, the two had mostly just been lying around sky gazing and talking about any number of mundane things.</p>
<p>Uiharu just thought it was nice getting to spend time with the teleporter again even if it had the caveat of having to put on some ridiculous facade whenever they were around the other two. Kuroko had just finished talking animatedly about how she managed to slightly increase her maximum teleport range this morning.</p>
<p>She smiled gently at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm really happy for you Shirai-san, a little jealous though, I can't even get my ability to work half the time."</p>
<p>Kuroko frowned at her reply, that clearly wasn't accurate. "Hey come on that's not true, you used it last night didn't you, when we were leaving?."</p>
<p>Uiharu blinked looking at her with a confused gaze. "I did?"</p>
<p>"Yeah you kept me warm, my dress wasn't exactly going to do that."</p>
<p>Uiharu blushed as she remembered the skimpy slip she wore last night. "Haha oh yeah right of course I did." She laughed nervously. Weird it didn't normally happen unless she was specifically trying to make it happen.</p>
<p>As she was pondering over the cause, Kuroko let out a heavy sigh upon spotting a mugging in a nearby alley. Do these ruffians ever take a day off? . "Damn troublemakers, I'll be right back okay?" She slipped on her Judgement arm band and teleported down to the thugs.</p>
<p>Uiharu watched her carefully mostly confident in her friend's abilities but keeping a hand on her mobile just in case she needed backup. She marveled at how Kuroko seemingly effortlessly dodged and weaved out of the thuggish brutes attacks. Taking them down with precision. Up from all the way up here it almost looked like a kind of dance.</p>
<p>After the fight was over they called in an anti-skill van for pickup, the two girls simply resigning themselves to waiting around for a good 20 minutes to make sure they wouldn't escape somehow.</p>
<p>The prison vans finally arrived when the two saw Mikoto and Saten across the street. Kuroko sighed once more unto the breach she thought clutching Uiharu's hand firmly in hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroko and Uiharu doing stuff like that! It just didn't seem plausible. Her mind just couldn't fathom such an outrageous idea. This had to be some kind of trick, she had to have doctored the video somehow. "Hahaha real funny, Saten-san, now c'mon tell me what's actually going on."</p>
<p>Saten crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Not lying Misaka-san, I'm afraid your cute kohai has moved on." She said putting her hand on her shoulder gently.</p>
<p>Misaka waved her off dismissively. "Pfft I'll believe it when I see it." Maybe the letter was part of the joke, yeah that made sense.</p>
<p>Saten sighed,traipsing along the crowded Sunday side-walk despondently, all that spying for nothing. However, she suddenly brightened up as she saw a familiar pair. "Misaka-san, if you don't believe me why not ask the happy couple themselves?" Pointing to Kuroko and Uiharu who were waiting around at an alley entrance with some handcuffed suspects.</p>
<p>"Ah Onee-sama what an unexpected surprise." Kuroko smiled at the fierce looking girl stomping over to her. Inwardly she was in turmoil barely managing to put on a smiling facade. Damn it! We didn't plan for this, she raged in her own head.</p>
<p>Misaka stomped over, the anger in her eyes increasing as she saw the two Judgement girls holding hands. "Kuroko! What is going on? Saten's been feeding me this whole bunch of nonsense about you two"</p>
<p>Kuroko's smile fell slightly, she really didn't remember their award winning performance yesterday? How troublesome. "Ahem, Onee-sama don't you remember the good news from yesterday?" Tightening her hold on Uiharu's hand and moving closer to her for emphasis.</p>
<p>Misaka's brow's furrowed in thought. "Well no actually I don't, I was pretty tired and you were being obnoxious as usual, that's all I remember."</p>
<p>Kuroko bristled testily at the obnoxious remark. Uiharu decided to speak up. "Well if you really forgot, then um Kuroko and I are...dating." Uiharu confessed, blushing at the very idea.</p>
<p>Misaka's mouth gaped wide opening and closing for half a minute before regaining her composure. "D-don't be stupid Uiharu, I can't believe you're going along with the same stupid prank these knuckleheads are pulling, I thought you were smarter than that."</p>
<p>"Dammit Onee-sama its not a prank, what me and Ui-Uiharu-chan have is real!" Kuroko stuttered loudly back at her embracing Uiharu tightly to try and prove that fact.</p>
<p>One of the perps suddenly spoke up. "If its real's then why don't you two cuties make out for us eh?" in a perverted drawl leering at the two young officers clinging to each other.</p>
<p>You have got to be kidding me, one of those criminals!. And at this time! Kuroko sighed at this obnoxiousness while Uiharu blushed harder.</p>
<p>Misaka flashed him a quick glare then eased up crossing her arms and adopting a calm look. "Not such a bad idea actually, I mean he's obviously just a perv looking for a free show. But it would prove this isn't some stupid trick Kuroko thought up."</p>
<p>Uiharu's eyes stared at her in shock for even suggesting such an idea. Kuroko thrusted herself forward. "Onee-sama have you no shame? Suggesting that an innocent flower like Uiharu should do such lewd things in public, in front of such ruffians."</p>
<p>One of the thugs spoke up. "Hey I resent the term ruffian, I much prefer law challenged." He spouted mockingly enjoying the sudden bizarre show.</p>
<p>Kuroko turned to him glaring. Honestly, this was getting irritating. They weren't normally so chatty. "Nobody asked you, Ruffian." Pointedly ignoring his faux request.</p>
<p>Misaka gritted her teeth stomping on the floor pettily. "Well its not like a pervert like you would hesitate to paw her up, after all you never showed me the same courtesy even in public you still pulled that nonsense."</p>
<p>Kuroko shrunk back a more than a little hurt by her blunt words before roaring back in spite."Hmmph well your such a brute in general, I could hardly be blamed for thinking you'd appreciate the same brute force when it came to intimate matters." Putting on a sweet facade and beaming at Uiharu. "Completely unlike my precious flower here."</p>
<p>"Reds got you there kid." One of the chatty crooks jeered.</p>
<p>Misaka scowled her face turning red out of sheer rage. "Why you..." She hissed sparks of lightning flying off threateningly from her brow. Kuroko grew worried shielding Uiharu protectively behind her. Only for Misaka to surprisingly shock one of the perps, the bound, completely defenseless, perp.</p>
<p>Uiharu saw the whole thing peering over her not girlfriend's shoulder. Looking on as her disbelief and shock turned to anger. Sure they were thugs but they were effectively defenseless. Her gut boiling white hot she pushed Kuroko aside. "You see this is just like what Shirai-san is saying, don't you know how wrong stuff like this is Misaka-san, are all level 5's like this? What do you have to say for yourself? You know stuff like this could get us in trouble?" harshly interrogating the suddenly sheepish looking tomboy in a low and terse voice.</p>
<p>Misaka cowed unused to Uiharu's usually peaceful face glaring at her with such fierce intensity. "S-sorry!" She whimpered trying to stop the stern gaze aimed at her. A familiar ugly feeling inside her bristled at having to apologize, she wasn't the one in the wrong here. Kuroko was the one pulling this stupid prank. She was at fault really.</p>
<p>Misaka was about to respond bitterly before the familiar sound of Anti-Skill sirens drowned her out. "You two better get going, this is no place for civilians, especially you Onee-sama considering what you just did." Kuroko motioned the two away, giving Misaka a disapproving glare.</p>
<p>The level 5 reluctantly decided to leave before she caused any more trouble beginning to run off before turning back to Kuroko, "This isn't over got it." She threatened before propelling herself up to the rooftops with a blast of electricity.</p>
<p>Uiharu breathed a deep sigh of relief as Kuroko sulked. Unfortunately this wasn't going to be over anytime soon.</p>
<p>Saten sweat dropped her hands lightly shaking. "Uh I'm sure she just needs some time alone." Trying to reassure the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two exasperated Judgement girls stepped into the cluttered confines of their branch office. "That probably could have gone better." Kuroko announced as she stepped over to her desk to start writing her report of the latest incident.</p>
<p>"I'll say, I swear Shirai-san sometimes I don't know what you see in her." Uiharu said testily while shaking her head, still opening and closing her fist at regular intervals after what she saw Misaka do earlier.</p>
<p>Kuroko turned to face her friend thoroughly offended. "Onee-sama might have gotten a little too aggressive but that's just because she's getting jealous, she thinks you're going to steal her cute kohai away. So essentially our plan is working perfectly." Neglecting to mention that nothing about their encounter in the alley was remotely part of the plan.</p>
<p>Shirai-san had a strange definition of perfectly Uiharu thought. "Well hopefully this plan won't get me fried, I'm not as used to her shocks as you are." Rolling her eyes as she saw Kuroko shiver at the mention of Misaka's "Love whip" as she called it.</p>
<p>The twin-tailed teleporter got up and threw an arm around Uiharu's neck, playfully nuzzling her. "Don't worry Kazari-chan, Kuroko won't ever let anybody harm you."</p>
<p>Uiharu broke out of the hold blushing fiercely. "S-shirai-san don't call me that! It feels weird!" She shouted fitfully.</p>
<p>Her friend held up her hands defensively. "I was just teasing Uiharu that's all, calm down."</p>
<p>Just then Konori Mii their commander stepped in through the front door. "Ah what a busy day!" She announced before noticing the two juniors one of them still showcasing some rosy cheeks. "Oh now what have you two been up to, nothing too naughty I hope?." Looking at them with a wry grin.</p>
<p>Now it was Kuroko's turn to blush. "W-what do you mean by that, Konori-sempai?"</p>
<p>"I heard you two are together now. Congratulations I always thought you two make quite a cute couple."</p>
<p>The two locked their confused pairs of eyes together. "We do?" They said in unison.</p>
<p>"Oh well I know you had your sights on the Railgun Shirai-san but that always seemed like a childish crush to me."</p>
<p>Inside Kuroko boiled up. How dare Konori-sempai question her love for Onee-sama!. Uiharu immediately noticed the telltale signs of a Kuroko brand explosion and tried to change the subject. "Umm thank you Konori but how'd you find out exactly?"</p>
<p>"Your friend Saten-san told me." Of course she did, Uiharu blanched at her class mates name.</p>
<p>"Hey now while I approve of you two, I don't want your new relationship getting in the way of your Judgement work, so save the hand holding and kissing for later okay." She reprimanded the two with a cheeky light-hearted grin.</p>
<p>Not like there's any chance of that happening. Kuroko thought disgruntledly as the two blushed at the mere thought.</p>
<p>Konori had left the office not long afterwards to head back home, leaving her two juniors to close up shop. Kuroko instantly sighed in relief as Konori left, lying to the others was one thing, lying to Konori on the other hand was quite another. Kuroko was constantly on edge feeling like she'd see through them any second. But luckily she hadn't asked too many questions before leaving.</p>
<p>She was starting to have second thoughts about this whole idea, maybe Onee-sama would never... No she reneged on such thoughts immediately. She was so so close to making Onee-sama hers and hers alone. She couldn't give up now.</p>
<p>She didn't care how low she had to sink to gain Onee-sama's affections, she had to have her no matter what, life wasn't worth living if she didn't.</p>
<p>"Shirai-san shirai-san!" Uiharu's call ripped her out of her deranged inner ramblings. "Ah sorry Uiharu was just thinking about-"</p>
<p>"Misaka-san?"</p>
<p>"That's right, how'd you guess?"</p>
<p>Uiharu sighed. "Lucky guess, anyway speaking of Misaka-san, what's the next phase of the plan?" Hopefully it wouldn't be as embarrassing as what's happened so far.</p>
<p>Kuroko smiled at her false enthusiasm. "I'm glad you asked, well we've got to keep up the pressure on Onee-sama until she breaks, so somewhere that lets us be all sappy while she's with us would be ideal."</p>
<p>Uiharu nodded reluctantly, she hoped Kuroko's promise to protect her from any overly jealous level 5's would hold true, or she was a goner. She turned to her computer and began searching popular couple spots. In merely a minute she had already found something.</p>
<p>"How about this?" She asked as she turned the computer screen towards Kuroko's view. The Twin-tailed girl's eyes widened, then she grinned mischievously. "Uiharu that's perfect! I could kiss you!."</p>
<p>"Please don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the new so called couple had their "First" encounter with an irate Misaka. While Uiharu acquired the tickets for their next grand performance, the two avoided Saten and Misaka under the pretense of as Kuroko put it "Deepening their bonds." as opposed to Saten who put it more as "A flimsy excuse to tongue wrestle." To the rest of the group's grave displeasure.</p>
<p>Uiharu finally got all four (they had to bring Saten along or it would look suspicious.) tickets, now all that was left was for Kuroko to convince her beloved onee-sama to go. "No way!" Needless to say it wasn't going well.</p>
<p>Kuroko winced at Misaka's blunt refusal. She honestly looked quite childish enacting such a temper tantrum complete with her Gekoto pyjama's. "Come on Onee-sama, I just want a chance for us to all spend time together, since I've been so busy with her lately." Kuroko reasoned with an earnest pleading tone trying to get the frustrated Electromaster to take the ice rink ticket.</p>
<p>Misaka stomped her bare feet on the carpeted floor of their dorm causing a few sparks to shoot out. Kuroko winced again, she kept this up and that damn dorm mistress will be on their cases in no time. "Hmmph you just want an excuse to do perverted stuff to poor little Uiharu." Misaka scowled at her.</p>
<p>Her insinuation caused Kuroko to blush as brightly as her hair. "I-i keep telling you me and my K-Kazari-chan aren't like that!" She shouted shakily.</p>
<p>"Oh so your even on a first name basis now! Disgusting!" Misaka thundered literally threatening blue sparks crackling off her body.</p>
<p>Said crackling was clearly quite audible because a loud knock on the door followed by a familiar older woman's voice that brought dread to the two girls. "Misaka, Shirai do I need to come in there and break up whatever's going on?"</p>
<p>Misaka froze instantly ceasing all her ability usage. "N-no don't worry that won't be necessary." She responded nervously, waiting with baited breath as the footsteps began to move away from their dorm door. The two breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Without a word Misaka stepped forward and snatched the ticket from Kuroko. At the twintailed girl's sudden beaming face she replied stuttering."I-i'm just doing it because I don't want her to storm in here, and to protect sweet little Uiharu from your degeneracy, alright."</p>
<p>Kuroko almost opened her mouth to protest but ultimately decided to just take that as a win.</p>
<p>"Hurry up Uiharu, you don't want to be late for your date do you?" Saten gently teased while waiting for said flower girl to exit her dorm.</p>
<p>"S-saten-san I keep telling you its not a date!" Uiharu yelled shakily through the door frame before reluctantly opening the door.</p>
<p>Uiharu was dressed for the cold environment of the ice wink with a long green skirt, yellow coat over a plaid sweater, a woolly green scarf wrapped around her neck and what looked like a hat with kitty ears.</p>
<p>"Woah" Saten was impressed by the cute display. "Nice outfit Uiharu, just the sight to melt a young teleporter's heart right?"</p>
<p>Uiharu's face flushed a bright shade of red. "S-saten-san don't say such embarrassing things." It wasn't too much was it?</p>
<p>Saten smirked and gently patted the mousy girl's hat "Oh I'm just teasing, cmon you don't want to keep her and Misaka-san waiting right?" She was just teasing partly because her other avenue had been closed off recently. She looked with rapt attention as Uiharu's long conservative skirt was buffeted by the strong winter breeze, what delights lay beyond it.</p>
<p>Saten took note of the itch to move her hands and cursed them under her breath, no no that was Kuroko's skirt to flip now, and getting teleported 6feet under seemed like a terrible way to go, and she didn't really want to go in general.</p>
<p>Just a little more Ruiko, just hold out a little longer and we'll be okay she consoled herself securing her trembling hands, Uiharu walking onward blissfully unaware of her friends secret turmoil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misaka and Kuroko were standing around patiently at the entrance to Arakawa ice rink. A large old domed building from Academy City's early days. Well Misaka was being patient, Kuroko was excitedly hopping around, and scanning the horizon with an eager childlike look on her young face.</p>
<p>Misaka huffed interpreting it as Kuroko being excited to see Uiharu, giving her a firm whack on her head. "Oww Onee-sama what was that for?!"</p>
<p>"Quit fidgeting around so much, your like some kind of annoying puppy." She berated the girl who was wincing and rubbing her sore head. In reality Kuroko was just trying to distract herself from her onee-sama otherwise she might blow the facade and glomp her right there.</p>
<p>Well that and she was trying to warm herself up, Tokiwadai's winter uniforms covered more than the summer variants but only above the waist, her legs were just as exposed as ever.</p>
<p>She at last saw a familiar head of long black hair adorned with a flower, but where was oh...</p>
<p>"Hi guys kept you waiting?" Saten said cheerfully while smiling and waving. Uiharu was just... Kuroko couldn't keep her eyes off of her. So adorable she just wanted to sweep her up into her arms...</p>
<p>"Umm how do I look Kuroko-chan?" She asked nervously with a cute blush.</p>
<p>Well at least in this situation she could be a little honest right? "S-so cute Kazari-chan I could just eat you right up." She exclaimed shamelessly. Saten started mouthing the words PG for some reason. Misaka just sighed not really getting it but annoyed by her kohai's attention being directed at someone other than her nonetheless.</p>
<p>Uiharu just blushed up a storm and mumbled something under her breath. Saten looking over her friends and noticing Misaka getting more and more irritated by the second, decided to speak up and stop the oncoming fight "Ahem guys, as entertaining as all this is, didn't we come here to skate?"</p>
<p>The others muttered various terms of acknowledgement following the raven haired girl inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Psst Shirai-san I need to talk to you, in private." Uiharu subtly leaned up to her ear and whispered. Kuroko nodded raising an eyebrow as they moved out of Misaka and Saten's line of sight both of which were too busy getting their skates on to notice the "couple" sneaking off.</p>
<p>"Well spit it out." Kuroko said trying to keep her cool and not gush over how cute Uiharu looked in that getup.</p>
<p>"I uh can't skate." She confessed looking down at the floor trying to avert her friend's gaze.</p>
<p>Kuroko facepalmed, how had she not told her this sooner? "This would have been helpful to know earlier Uiharu." She brusquely admonished her.</p>
<p>"I-I know I was just really embarrassed, and I didn't think there'd be time for you to teach me and I'm really sorry Shirai-san." She said weakly her eyes starting to leak.</p>
<p>Kuroko's heart leapt in fright as she saw Uiharu tear up, nothing in the world was worse than seeing her cry, besides maybe seeing the ape with onee-sama. "Hey hey its okay its nothing to be ashamed of Uiharu, besides I guess it kind of works in our favour really." She said in a hurry desperately trying to console her by patting her head.</p>
<p>Uiharu sniffled wiping her eyes dry. "H-how so?"</p>
<p>"Well you can just cling to me tightly while we're on the ice, we'll stick to the plan and I'll teach you at the same time."</p>
<p>"You won't let me fall right?"</p>
<p>"I promise, your perfectly safe in my hands." Kuroko smiled gently taking Uiharu's hand in hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroko was living the dream, having a cute girl holding onto her tightly enveloping her in her softness and warmth ...except it was Uiharu instead of onee-sama which made things more than a little awkward.</p>
<p>"Keep your legs wide, you'll slip up otherwise." She told the profusely embarrassed girl, "And relax okay. Don't look down just focus on me" Honestly she'd always been such a lil worrier.</p>
<p>"R-right sorry Shirai-san." Uttered Uiharu a little trembling in her voice as her legs also trembled while she tried to keep them close. This was quite a frightening and disorienting experience but being with Shirai-san helped ease her fears.</p>
<p>Shirai looked around. "I wonder if she's looking at us."</p>
<p>Uiharu pouted as she nuzzled the girl. "Shirai-san please stay focused, I almost eek! Slipped." She yelped in fright as her feet almost slid out from under her.</p>
<p>Kuroko protectively strengthened her hold on her, not wanting to see her get hurt. "Its okay I've got you." She said softly.</p>
<p>"T-thanks Shirai." Uiharu mumbled. Dropping the usual san honorific which caused Kuroko to raise an eyebrow. She had to admit this was rather nice, Onee-sama would never feel comfortable enough with her to look so vulnerable. Uiharu must really trust her to allow her to do this.</p>
<p>The two got caught up in the moment softly embracing each other, immersing themselves in the others warmth. Standing still on the ice while others skated around them. Some found the site adorable and precious others however...</p>
<p>"I don't believe it, they're doing this crap again?!" Misaka fumed her anger so heated it could melt the ice she was standing on.</p>
<p>Saten sighed as she skated calmly in front of her. And so are you Misaka-san. "Misaka-san please calm down, your causing a scene." She calmly said trying to get her to stop.</p>
<p>"What the! Saten-san I'm the absolute picture of calm, I'm not angry at all. " Said Misaka with a clear expression of anger on her face. Which caused Saten to roll her eyes in disbelief. "I-its just sinful what their doing." She protested weakly.</p>
<p>Saten tutted holding her mittens up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Goodness Misaka-san I didn't know you were so prejudiced."</p>
<p>Misaka scowled at her. "I-I'm not like that if either of them do weird stuff with girls that's their business but they shouldn't do it in public." Love was love after all it didn't matter what gender it was with unless it was with an obnoxious pervert like Kuroko.</p>
<p>Saten shrugged non-committally still not seeing what the fuss was about. "Relax Misaka-san they just need to get it out of their system. Young lovers and all that you know?"</p>
<p>Misaka blushed. Embarrassingly despite being the oldest she really didn't know at all. All she knew was Uiharu was stealing HER best friend and she couldn't do anything about it.</p>
<p>Her insecure thoughts were disarrayed further by the sound of a camera's snapshot. Saten was taking pictures of the oblivious couple with her camera. At Misaka's glance she winked "Just want to capture the moment for posterity... and so I can tease them relentlessly about it later."</p>
<p>She sighed. Saten was enjoying this whole thing way too much. She looked at Saten then at the couple then back at Saten. She grabbed her firmly by the nape of her coat "Saten-san a word please." Then dragged her off to somewhere more private ignoring her protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misaka dragged a nervous looking Saten into the girls bathroom slamming the metal door shut with a deafening clang once they were inside. Luckily thanks to her ability to sense electromagnetic waves she could tell nobody was around to protest, nobody except Saten anyway.</p>
<p>"Geez Misaka-san not so loud." Saten whined rubbing her sensitive ears.</p>
<p>Misaka was too busy making sure nobody was about to enter and disturb their private talk to apologize, she glared at Saten the intensity of it immediately making her shrink against one of stall doors.</p>
<p>"Saten why are you doing this?" Mikoto said in a low threatening tone.</p>
<p>"Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Encouraging them with this stupid facade." Misaka responded her mop of hair crackling with static.</p>
<p>Saten took a few deep breaths to calm herself before responding, this could go really bad really easily. "I'm just trying to be a supportive friend Misaka-san." She said slowly.</p>
<p>Misaka crossed her arms and pouted. "Really well your not being very supportive to me."</p>
<p>"That because your being a-" Saten stopped herself realizing she didn't want to be a pile of ash just yet. "Okay Misaka-san I'll be a good friend and listen. What exactly is the problem with those two?"</p>
<p>Misaka glared at her as if she asked something stupid. What wasn't the problem, her gut burned with injustice as she recalled how she'd been treated by her so called friends recently.</p>
<p>"The problem? Isn't it obvious? I-I'm being ignored! Ever since those two lovestruck idiots got together I've been treated like something the cat dragged in. Just this morning Kuroko promised today would be for all of us and then she just went and spent the whole time making googly eyes at Uiharu anyway!" Honestly she was losing her best friend and yet she was being made to feel like the bad guy here, it wasn't fair!, She turned to a sink and in anger kicked it full force with her powers.</p>
<p>Saten winced at the loud sounds of smashing metal. At first she felt Misaka-san was just letting her ego get the better of her. But then she realized Kuroko had recently been avoiding her pretty frequently. "M-misaka-san just calm down please. Maybe you could talk to Shirai-san about this." She hated herself for being unable to keep the trembling out of her voice, at times like this she just felt so small compared to the level 5.</p>
<p>Misaka stopped abusing the unfortunate appliance, thinking over what Saten just said. "That's... not such a bad idea." Clenching her fists and stomping over to the exit, kicking open the door not noticing in the haze of her rage the sudden blaring sound echoing throughout the complex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uiharu and Kuroko were still embraced when the alarm started sounding. The two looked up startled as they saw some people running off shouting something about a robbery.</p>
<p>Kuroko groaned in disgust. "Ugh seriously who robs an ice rink of all places? Come on Uiharu time to go to work." Fishing out her armband from her skirt pocket and putting it on as she rushed off only looking back to realize Uiharu was still awkwardly stumbling forward. She quickly went back swept the stammering flustered girl into a princess carry and resumed her prior movement.</p>
<p>"Alright everybody keep cool and nobody has to suffer a chilling fate." A thug in an white parka with slicked back hair threatened. Said threat being backed up by the pointy looking ice shards sticking out of his hand.</p>
<p>He threatened the cashier into filling a bag with the rink's money while Uiharu watched the event through her laptop having just hacked into the rink's security camera network. Kuroko watching over her shoulder shivered in disgust. "The only thing chilling is his puns, where do they find these people?"</p>
<p>"Just getting to that Shirai-san lets see... ah! Here he is Sakaki Irou, ability: freezespike level 3. He can create ice walls shoot ice spikes from his hand and utilize cold winds to disroutent targets but only if he has the ice around him to absorb. I guess that explains why an ice rink of all places." Uiharu frowned as she looked over the data base. Said ice walls had blocked off the cashier desk towards the front of the building with the actual ice wink they were stuck in, he froze the way out as well so they couldn't rely on Anti-skill right now.</p>
<p>Her partner looked off to the distance scanning the area. "Does the place have a heating system by any chance? If the ice all melted he'd be largely defenceless right?"</p>
<p>Uiharu nodded accessing the system. "It does but its more limited than the average building, obviously they don't want to go out of business."</p>
<p>Kuroko sighed grabbing some spikes out of her holsters, good thing they both came prepared for any impromptu Judgement work today. "Well raise it to the max level anyway, it might have an effect on him, and if not...well at least it might help any of his victims." She said gravely. She didn't' want anyone to get hurt, well besides the perp but sometimes it was unfortunately unavoidable.</p>
<p>"Got it." Said Uiharu looking worried after a few taps of her computer keys. "You sure you don't want to wait for backup?"</p>
<p>"He has hostages right?" At Uiharu's worried nod she continued. "Then we have no choice." She looked upwards at a vent cover. "Does the vent system open up at the entry hall?"</p>
<p>Her partner promptly looked up the building schematics, "It does in fact! Looking at the angle you might even be able to get the drop on him."</p>
<p>Kuroko looked determined look upwards taking out her Judgement earpiece and affixing it. "Right I'm heading off, keep me posted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saten was sitting in the corner of the girls bathroom, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart when the alarms started blaring. She looked up surprise in her eyes as she slowly got up on trembling legs wondering what was going on.</p>
<p>She staggered out of the bathroom into a panicked crowd rushing for the exits. She scanned the mob looking for any of her friends but couldn't find them. Fighting her way through the crowd she began retracing her steps rushing through now eerily empty and quiet hallways her footsteps echoing throughout them.</p>
<p>Finally she arrived at the entrance to the main ice rink only to come across a massive thick ice wall blocking it off. Misaka was pacing in front of it, looking just as frustrated as she was a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Misaka-san what's going on? And where are Uiharu and Shirai?" Saten asked panic in her voice. Her mind rushing through any number of over the top imaginative ideas. A terrorist plot? A nuclear strike warning, aliens even.</p>
<p>Misaka stopped dead in her tracks with her back to Saten's view. She peeked over her shoulder giving Saten a brief glimpse of a troubled expression. "Oh its nothing big, some ice powered bozo trying to rob the front desk. As for those two who knows?" And who cares, Misaka thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Saten looked up at the massive thick wall of ice, It seemed pretty big to her. "Ah huh sure. How do you even know that from here?"</p>
<p>Misaka turned towards her with a glare of superiority "I hacked the security feed obviously." She said smugly.</p>
<p>Saten raised an eyebrow, she can do that? Well of course she could, she is a level 5 after all. But...why was she waiting around? "Sooooo what's the hold up? The others are probably off doing their Judgement thing, aren't you going to help? Bust through the ice with your awesome electric powers."</p>
<p>The brunette tomboy simply shrugged noncommittally. Saten's eyes widened in disbelief, "Misaka-san are you just going to leave them to fend for themselves?" Was she still so mad about earlier?</p>
<p>Misaka grunted trying to suppress the guilt building up from her stomach. "They'll be fine, Kuroko can handle herself in a fight. Mmph now who's not being supportive." She didn't need her any more and she definitely didn't want her to need her or anything.</p>
<p>Saten shook her head fervently. "Not all the time remember Awaki?"</p>
<p>"That was different!" Misaka shouted aggressively sparks lancing out from her body making Saten back away from the sudden intense heat. She remembered Awaki all right very clearly. Just thinking of that psycho made her insides turn.</p>
<p>She started away from the ice wall and started stomping her way to the rear exit. Saten now seriously stressed out chased after her. "W-wait Misaka-san you can't just abandon them!." She called out desperately.</p>
<p>"I am not abandoning anyone, I'm just... saving them extra work. After all civilians aren't supposed to interfere with Judgement work right? That's what Kuroko always complains about." Misaka stomped on ahead ignoring Saten's pleas.</p>
<p>She couldn't let Misaka run off, she had a bad feeling everything could go wrong if she just let her leave. "Please Misaka-san you can't there our friends, there... your friends." Saten whimpered out starting to tear up.</p>
<p>Misaka stopped for a few tense moments. Saten thought she got through to her when she replied back. "Yeah well they sure haven't been acting like it lately." Misaka said coldly without a hint of emotion.</p>
<p>They were only a few meters away from the exit also blocked by a smaller wall of ice, Misaka effortlessly melted it with her electricity and ran off into the streets leaving a fearful Saten quietly sobbing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakaki had just about finished making his withdrawal. Kuroko peered down at him from the vent cover suspended half way up to the ceiling. The entry hall was a small room with some thick four concrete pillars, a red cashier's desk covering the eastern edge of the room. And thick walls of ice blocking the room from both the outside and the rest of the building. And there were 6 hostages including the cashier and some small children cowering by the blocked exit.</p>
<p>This could be difficult to say the least, still at least she had a ready made weapon at her fingertips. Sakaki was looking around constantly stopping in between threats to his hostages to gaze worriedly at the exit expecting a platoon of Anti-Skill officers to show up at any moment. A vent grate suddenly crashed into his left shoulder breaking his tirade into a howl of pain as he clutched it with his other hand.</p>
<p>"Judgement Desu no!" A voice cried out. He looked up to see a small twintailed girl with a Judgement armband falling down towards him. He snarled and raised his right arm firing a trio of deadly ice spikes at her head.</p>
<p>Which hit thin air as she abruptly vanished from sight. He froze startled only to be surprised with a sudden kick that sent him tumbling onto his stomach. She leaped up onto him fishing out a pair of handcuffs from her shirt pocket "Your under arres-" She was cut off by a painful wheeze of air escaping her lungs as he smashed his shoulder into her stomach leaving her winded. "Looks like I'm giving you the cold shoulder."</p>
<p>She was then kicked into an ice wall, her teeth chattering from a combination of her pained back smashed against the wall and the sudden freezing temperatures she was feeling.</p>
<p>Kuroko staggered to her feet wincing finding additional motivation to ignore the pain in the terrified faces staring up at her from across the room. Idiot's stronger than he looks but I can still take him she thought determined to stop him.</p>
<p>Her expression turned to horror when he pointed his hand at the crowd of people huddled near the blocked exit. "Shouldn't have gotten involved Judgement brat, now these poor folk are going to be colder than a stiff in the morgue."</p>
<p>Kuroko gritted her teeth silently whispering a quick "Sorry Uiharu." Before teleporting in front of the crowd with her arm raised shielding her head, She fought the urge to scream as she felt the thin but very long and sharp ice spikes dig into her skin. Icy cold spreading throughout her arm and shoulder.</p>
<p>She ran forward throwing out her unharmed arm and forming into a fist smashing into Sakaki's head sending him rocketing through the ice wall sending shards flying everywhere and skidding across the ice rink before slowing into a crumpled heap.</p>
<p>She turned to the hostages. "E-everyone okay?" She asked through chattering teeth. At their astonished nodding she turned and staggered over to the perp's unconscious body.. And between the ice on the floor and the ice in her veins she felt her legs finally give up the fight against exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uiharu had watched with horror through the security camera's as a pale looking Kuroko suddenly collapsed to her knees. She quickly closed up her laptop as fast as she could, Putting on her ice skates and remembering what her friend had taught her earlier, skating over to her cold form a little clumsily but still fairly fast.</p>
<p>"Shirai-san are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" She shouted desperately trying to keep the tremor's out of her voice.</p>
<p>Kuroko looked at her though dazed eyes as if she wasn't sure what she was looking at. "Four?" She guessed uncertainly. Uiharu was actually holding up two. Panic gripped her heart as the cold gripped Shirai's.</p>
<p>She definitely has some hypothermia from those spikes Uiharu thought with a terrified realization. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and remember her medical training, she couldn't lose it here, Shirai-san needed her.</p>
<p>Okay first she needed to remove the spikes. She took one of Shirai's metal needles from her leg holster, she might have normally been embarrassed to be touching her thighs like that but feeling just how cold her skin was preventing any such feelings.</p>
<p>"Open Wide Shirai-san." She ordered sternly. Placing the steel weapon between her teeth. Shirai mumbled something about a kiss instead but Uiharu tried to ignore it, the cold was clearly just affecting her thought patterns that was all. "Just bite down on it okay, I'm... sorry Shirai-san this is probably going to hurt quite a bit."</p>
<p>She took a hold of one of the long thin ice spikes sticking out of Kuroko's shoulder with both hands and gave it a hard yank. Kuroko jerked back in response letting out a gagged scream that almost ripped Uiharu's composure apart. "Please Shirai-san I need to take it out!" She leaned in close to Kuroko's pain stricken face. "Shirai-san do you trust me?" She nodded fervently. "Then please stay still, and... and I promise I'll make you feel better afterwards okay?"</p>
<p>She gripped the spike again and mustered all her strength to to rip it out. Trying to ignore Kuroko's sounds of agony as it was withdrawn. Uiharu's stomach turning as she saw all the blood coating it. "O-okay one down Shirai one to go okay deep breath."</p>
<p>She gripped the other foreign object embedded in Shirai-san's arm, her own arms were already so tired but she didn't stop to consider that. She'd gladly suffer muscle ache's for the rest of the month if it meant her best friend would live. She took hold of the spike and pulled hard. Her arm muscles screamed almost as much as Shirai-san did. But after a few hard pulls she finally ripped the thing out. Tossing it at the floor with unrestrained rage, stupid thing hurting her Kuroko like that.</p>
<p>She quickly glanced to Shirai's face and regretted it immediately. Kuroko's face was brimming with tears looking at her with a hurt expression. "Ssssoooo cold." She whimpered. "Why is it so cold?" The wounded sound of her voice almost made Uiharu cry. She grabbed for Shirai's pocket's fetching out a special Judgement salve to heal wounds. And dabbed liberal helpings of it on the exit wounds of her arm and shoulder.</p>
<p>Kuroko looked around a mixture of confusing and fear on her face. "How did...I get here?" She said softly sounding unsure.</p>
<p>Uiharu sweeped her into a strong hug trying to channel her power to transfer her body heat to Shirai's "We were um on a date don't you remember Shirai-san?" Well that was technically true.</p>
<p>Kuroko blinked mouth hanging wide as tried to recall. She felt a flow of warmth into her slowly pushing back the terrible freezing out of her body. "Ah of course, that makes sense, only my lovely flower could make me feel so right again." She sighed happily nuzzling into Uiharu's body.</p>
<p>Lovely flower? Ha obviously her mind was still a little affected Uiharu eeped as she felt Kuroko's hand pulling down her scarf and laying lips on her collarbone. "P-please Shirai-san not not in public." She quickly gasped out.</p>
<p>"Haaah Kuroko's so lucky to have you Haru-chan!" Kuroko exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>Privately Uiharu felt the same though was far too embarrassed to admit it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>